The present invention relates generally to support systems, and more particularly, to an adjustable support system having multi-dimensional adjustability.
The present invention was developed to solve a problem associated with roofing and other house repairs that require workers to walk or otherwise be supported by breakable tiles on a roof, particularly one that is sloped. For example, when a house is fumigated, a fumigation bag or enclosure is used to cover the house. In order to install the fumigation bag, it is often times necessary for workers to walk on the roof in order to fully cover the entire house.
One known method that helps to protect the tiles is the use of a flat board or panel (1 feet by 4 feet, for example) having foam under it. This structure helps to spread out the weight of workers. However, it has been found that tiles are still broken using this structure.
Unfortunately, workers that do not have a great deal of experience working on roofs, or in situations where roof tiles are relatively fragile, many roof tiles are broken during the bag installation procedure. Similar situations may occur during window washing, aftermarket gutter installation, and antenna installation, and the like.
The cost of repairing the broken roof tiles is expensive, many time on the order of the cost of the job that is being performed. The present invention substantially eliminates the occurrence of broken roof tiles during roof-related operations.
In addition, there may be times when articles need to be stored or carried where the surface is not level or two mounting locations are not at the same height. In such a situation, it is often difficult to efficiently store or carry an object. The present invention is also designed to provide a solution for these problems.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for an adjustable support system having multi-dimensional adjustability. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide for an adjustable support system that may be employed to support people and objects above a surface. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide for an adjustable support system that may be employed to support people and objects where the surface on which the support system is placed in not horizontal or where support locations are not at the same height.
The present invention provides for an adjustable support system having multi-dimensional adjustability. An exemplary adjustable support system comprises first and second offset support members. Each support member comprises a base that may be secured to a surface or object. The base preferably has one or more holes that allow it to be secured to the surface or object. The base comprises a U-shaped member or similar functioning bracket that projects away from a surface thereof.
A first member, which is preferably tubular, is rotatably attached and secured to the base, such as to the U-shaped member or bracket, of each support member. A second member, which is also preferably tubular, is slidably attached to the first member of each support member. A protective cap, or other resilient member, for example, may be disposed to cover the exposed end of the second members.
The first and second members are thus slidable or adjustable with respect to each other so that the distal end of the second member may be positioned at different distances from the base. The first and second members may be locked in a desired position by means of a locking mechanism such as a bolt and nut, that extends through holes in the first and second members. Multiple sets of holes may be disposed through the first and second member that permit locking of the second member at different positions. The positions that the second member with respect to the first member are locked at may be different for each of the support members.
A first transverse member is attached to the second member of the first support member. A second transverse member is attached to the second member of the second support member. The first transverse member is slidable or adjustable with respect to the second transverse member. This allows for lateral or transverse positioning of the first and second support members at different distances from each other.
If first and second tubular transverse members are used, the first and second support members may be rotated with respect to each other around axes of the if the first and second tubular transverse members. This, in conjunction with the rotatable joint provided between the base and the first member, allows one of the support members to be secured to a different surface than that of the other support member.
In an alternative embodiment of the support system, the transverse member of one of the support members has one or more holes therethrough (depending upon whether it is tubular or solid) that is distal from the second member. In this alternative embodiment, the transverse member is rotatably attached and secured directly to the base, such as to the U-shaped member or bracket thereof by means of a locking mechanism such as a bolt and nut. Thus, in this alternative embodiment, the base is removed from one of the support members and is attached to the transverse member of the other support member.
An optional rotatable member may be rotatably and/or slidably coupled at a first end to one of the transverse members. A second end of the rotatable member preferably has a hole therein that allows it to be secured to a surface. Use of the rotatable member helps to stabilize the adjustable support system.